The Words Of A Friend Are Truth
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie gets called back to Skylands and is partnered with Enigma, he knows the battle won't be easy, but learns just how loyal of a friend Enigma is and how a good friend's words of truth can help when it seems hopeless.


**This story was requested by pokemonsora01. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing. Also, contains some spoilers for the Skylanders Trap Team game.**

* * *

 **The Words Of A Friend Are Truth**

Jamie was glad that summer vacation had finally arrived. He was looking forward to it. Three months of fun before school started again. It was perfect. He now went into his room and plugged in his new Skylanders Traptanium Portal and was about to put Krypt King on the portal when the portal suddenly lit up. Curious, but remembering the same thing happening with his other portal for the Swap Force Skylanders, he stood still and felt himself drawn to the brilliant blue light and reached out with one hand, gently touching it. He felt a bit dizzy and then a strong pulling on his arm. He took a deep breath and relaxed, just before his room became brilliantly lit blue walls that gently swirled around him and he saw the ground somewhere below him. He closed his eyes and curled up. "Whoa there!" called out a voice and Jamie felt something catch him, but whatever caught him gave way.

"Jamie! Are you alright?" asked a very familiar voice as he felt himself gently set down, but a hand cradled his head. "Jamie, can you hear me?"

Jamie slowly uncurled and opened his eyes, seeing a huge eyeball in front of him, but this time, he wasn't startled by it. He smiled. "Hi, Eye Brawl," he said, but his voice was a bit unsteady.

"Easy," said the Undead giant, worry in his voice for his friend. "Mags, do you have something that can help him?"

"Sure do," said a peppy voice as Mags kneeled down and held a vial of blue liquid to Jamie's mouth. "Work with me now, Portal Master. You gotta drink this to get your bearings back."

The boy didn't argue and drank the liquid, which was sweet. "How come I feel like I've been spinning around for hours?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," came Master Eon's voice as the kind-faced guardian of Skylands came closer. "The new Traptanium Portal is very powerful and takes a bit more getting used to."

Eye Brawl gently helped Jamie to his feet and let the boy lean against his side to stay upright until the young boy had his balance back. Giving the giant a grateful smile, Jamie turned to Master Eon. "I got home and was about to play Trap Team when my portal started glowing. I figured you were calling me back here when I got pulled through the portal," he said.

"Yes," said Eon. "Kaos has severely drained the all the Trap Master Skylanders but one."

Jamie was worried. "Will they be okay?" he asked.

Eye Brawl gently guided the boy over to the section of the Grand Hall that had been converted to a Rest and Recovery section for injured Skylanders. Jamie saw them all and moved toward each of them, talking to the Portal Masters that were partnered with each Trap Master Skylander. Each one told him what happened and thanked him for his concern and the Skylanders also thanked him for his concern. "When you battle Kaos, give him one for us," said Krypt King.

"You can bet your sword I will," said Jamie, making the Undead Trapper chuckle. Jamie then stood in front of Eon again. "I'll catch them. Can Eye Brawl come with me?"

Master Eon gently shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jamie, but Eye Brawl isn't able to help you this time. Only the last Skylander Trapper can," he said. "Kaos has gotten too powerful for the other Skylanders."

Eye Brawl placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll root for you from here," he said. "You and your new partner will take down Kaos, no doubt about it."

"A new partner?" asked Jamie.

"Yes," said Master Eon and a tall figure that wore elegant red clothes with a long red cape with a hood that hid his face came out. He held a purple staff in one hand and his legs suddenly became transparent, making him appear a bit ghostlike. "This is Enigma, the only Trapper left. He will your partner."

Jamie felt unsure, even as he saw Enigma barely give him a nod as he was introduced. He knew a little about Enigma, mostly that he was mysterious and didn't say much. But while he had his doubts, he knew Kaos had to be stopped. "Okay," said the boy. "Let's go get him."

With that, he headed out for the Skylanders Academy. Enigma followed silently beside him. Suddenly, Chop Chop came to them. "Jamie!" he said happily. "Hello, old friend!"

"Chop Chop!" said the boy happily and accepted a warm hug from the Undead skeleton. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"One of the few, unfortunately," said Chop Chop. "Some of the others were injured too, but the Trappers got hurt the worst. They were trying to protect the rest of us."

Jamie felt determination fill him. "Don't worry," he said to his friend. "Kaos won't ever succeed. He never has."

"It's not just Kaos, but Dreamcatcher too. She also escaped. Be careful," said the Undead warrior with a nod and watched Jamie and Enigma head off. "Good luck," he said softly, worry filling him that his best friend would get hurt and Kaos just might win this time.

* * *

Jamie sighed worriedly. "Looks like we've got the toughest job," he said to his partner, who gave a single nod, but said nothing as the boy went on. "I mean, I've battle villains before and have beaten Kaos, but he wasn't as powerful then. How can we beat him if he's more powerful than us?"

Enigma suddenly placed a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder in encouragement. Appreciating the gesture, but still a bit unsure about his partner, Jamie gazed ahead as they began walking through a town that was pretty quiet as the locals had locked up. That didn't make the boy feel any better. Suddenly, they both heard evil laughter and saw the familiar blue face of the scary-looking Dreamcatcher. "Eon still hasn't given up?" she asked. "He's already lost."

"No way!" said Jamie. "We're here to trap you, Dreamcatcher. Then Kaos will be next!"

"Oh, please," she said snottily, coming closer to Jamie. "You're so weak and look at you. A little boy, so little it would too easy to defeat you." She then let out another evil laugh. "Give up, boy. You'll never be a good Portal Master and Master Eon will never trust you again because he'll see you're a loser, just like Kaos and I do."

Her words cut deep into Jamie as she spoke his fears. Feeling overwhelmed by her words, he fell to his knees, realizing Dreamcatcher was right. "She's right," he said to himself.

Enigma watched as Jamie sank to his knees, looking ready to give up. Anger filled him that this dream snatcher was tearing down the boy's self-confidence. Gripping his staff, he jumped in-between Jamie and Dreamcatcher. The villain laughed and was about to continue her hurtful words when she and Jamie both saw Enigma become invisible. They both glanced around. "Where is he!?" Dreamcatcher demanded as she tried to find him. Suddenly, she felt something hit her hard and screamed in pain as Enigma became visible again and unleashed his Paradox Power, which gathered in his staff that he now swung around and hit Dreamcatcher head on with a powerful blow that she became trapped in a force field that kept her from escaping. Enigma then pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Jamie. "Jamie!" he said. "Insert this into the force field. It's programmed to trap her!"

Jamie caught the item and saw it was an Air Trap, the type of trap that was needed to catch Dreamcatcher. Quickly getting up, he ran over and inserted the trap into the force field. Both heard Dreamcatcher scream as she was successfully trapped. Jamie looked at the trap for a minute and then put it away. He looked at Enigma. "Thanks," he said.

The mysterious Trapper stood in front of Jamie. "Jamie," he said, making the boy look at him. "Don't let others put you down with their words. Master Eon chooses Portal Masters who are kind in spirit and will always fight to keep evil at bay. He chose you because you have those qualities. Never doubt that."

The boy nodded. "Okay," he said and smiled to show he was grateful for the kind words. Enigma nodded and they set out again, having pleasant conversations to make the journey less daunting. They had just arrived at Kaos' hiding place when the evil Portal Master came out, an evil smile on his face. Feeling worry fill him, Enigma gently placed Jamie behind him. "Stay behind me," he said. "And get ready."

Kaos looked at them and laughed. "Don't bother protecting him, Skyloser," he said. "I can easily defeat him. By destroying you!"

Enigma charged and began attacking, but to his shock, Kaos was much quicker and dodged the attacks. He tried again but Kaos sent several bolts of electricity towards him. They hit Enigma, stunning him so badly he couldn't counter them and Jamie watched with horror as Enigma fell to the ground, severely weakened by the lightning attack. "Look at the Skyloser now, Portal Master!" said Kaos. "He's fallen and you were too weak to help him! And you still are weak, because you can't defeat me!"

Jamie then faced Kaos, feeling upset, and stood tall. "You're weak, Kaos!" he said. "Because the Golden Queen is stronger than you!"

To his surprise, Kaos looked confused and then thoughtful, even turning away from the boy, muttering to himself. "He's right," Jamie could hear him saying. "The Golden Queen is much stronger than me."

Jamie then saw Enigma start moving and slowly stand up. Keeping an eye on Kaos, who had his back to them, the boy ran to his partner and whispered something to him. Glancing at him, the mysterious Trapper nodded and quickly struck Kaos, who was shocked that the Skylander was up on his feet and went to attack. "Hey, Kaos!" shouted Jamie, getting his attention. "You know what? You're afraid!"

"I am not!" Kaos denied and kept his focus on Jamie, but felt Enigma's staff hit him hard. He went to deal with him when the boy called out again.

"You're scared!" said the boy. "And you never like to fight the Skylanders and their Portal Masters because you know you'll lose!"

That made Kaos very angry and he focused on the boy and where he was standing, which was near the edge of the platform. Kaos then gathered his energy for an ultimate strike. But just as he unleashed it, Enigma raced up to Jamie's side and grabbed him, getting him out of the way as Kaos' attack hit the platform. Holding the boy protectively, Enigma pulled his cloak around both Jamie and himself, shielding them from the aftershocks. They soon heard Kaos panting like he had been running for a while. "He's exhausted his power," said Jamie. "Enigma, use your Paradox Power. If we strike now, we can capture him."

The Trapper nodded and did so, successfully downing Kaos, who then became trapped in a force field that surrounded him on all sides. "No!" shouted Kaos, looking for a way out.

Jamie suddenly remembered the Kaos Trap he had gotten that morning from his dad. He had put it in his pocket while he was in school and had been thinking about it most of the day after he had finished up the work the teacher gave the class. He now checked his pocket and let out a cheer when he pulled it out. Running up to the force field, he inserted the trap into it. "Gotcha, Kaos," he said and both he and Enigma heard the evil Portal Master yelling as he was successfully trapped. "It's back to Cloudcracker for you."

The realm then became still now that Kaos was trapped and Jamie, realizing that he and Enigma had succeeded, felt tired and felt his legs start to give out, but a familiar red arm caught him, holding him upright. He looked up at Enigma and, although he didn't see his face, he felt that the Trapper was smiling at him. "I'm very proud of you, Jamie," he said, a smile definitely in his voice. "You proved that a villain's words won't stop you from fighting evil. Master Eon definitely chose you well."

Gratitude filling him, Jamie hugged Enigma, no longer unsure about him. He felt the Trap Master return the hug before he was gently thrown over Enigma's shoulder and onto his back. Grabbing the caped shoulders, Jamie held on as his partner started walking, heading back towards the Academy where everyone else was waiting for them. Enigma walked over to the Cloudcracker Prison gate and helped Jamie down from his back. "Put the traps in there," he said, pointing to the now open door where there were places to put the various traps. The boy pulled out both the Air Trap and the Kaos Trap and put them inside, stepping back as the gate closed. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to Enigma, who pulled a new Kaos Trap out of his pocket. "To replace yours," he said.

"Thanks, Enigma," he said, pocketing the trap. Master Eon then came out to them.

"Congratulations, Jamie and Enigma," he said. "You have saved Skylands from those villains."

Jamie stepped forward. "It was because of my partner that we succeeded because he saved me from falling prey to the villain's lies," he said.

"It was also because you believed in yourself, Jamie," said Enigma. "Because you believed in yourself, you succeeded. My words simply reminded you that you couldn't and shouldn't give up no matter what."

"And you didn't give up when I almost did," said Jamie. "That makes you a hero, because I couldn't have done it alone."

"Well spoken, Jamie," said Master Eon with a smile.

Mags then came up. "Hey, I called up my best friends, the Skaletones," she said.

"The Skaletones?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah! They're a group of skeletons who play the best music here in Skylands!" said Mags with a smile, seeing Jamie was interested in meeting them. "Why don't you and Enigma come join the rest of us tonight at the concert? It'll be awesome!"

Jamie grinned. "Sure!" he said and turned to Enigma, who nodded.

* * *

That evening, the room was packed with Skylanders and their Portal Masters, along with the inhabitants as the Skaletones rocked the house as several of the Skylanders went onstage and sang with Mags and the other music challengers. Jamie cheered them on and clapped in appreciation. He suddenly felt Enigma gently tug his arm and let the Trapper lead him up to the stage, surprising the others. He nodded to Mags and she smiled. "Go for it!" she said, eager to see how good he was. She began and Enigma kept up with her. Jamie grinned, seeing his partner having fun matching Mags note for note and danced around, making the members of the Skaletones smile and Bag O' Bones motioned him over.

"Play it, partner," he said as he pressed the strings for the notes, letting Jamie strum the bass strings and they got a good beat. "Way to go, partner!" said Bag O' Bones as he gave the boy a high five. Rattlin' Rhoda called him over next.

"Show me how to hit it!" she said with a smile as she handed him two more drumsticks. They both beat the drums and the crowd cheered them on. "Woo! Now that's awesome!" said Rhoda as she held out her fist for a fist bump, which Jamie gave her with a huge smile.

The song soon ended. "Out of sight!" Enigma called out his signature catchphrase as he bowed to the crowd.

"Wanna do it again?" asked Mags.

"Throw me your best shot, Mags," said Enigma, a smile in his voice.

She also smiled. "Alright, let's go for it!" she said happily as she started a new song, Enigma not only matching her note for note, but also harmonizing with her. Jamie was amazed and felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned to see T-Bone, who handed him a pair of xylophone sticks and winked at him. Standing by him, Jamie played the huge xylophone with T-Bone, matching the xylophone player note for note.

"You're a natural, kid!" said T-Bone as he and Jamie high fived each other and grinned. Ribz then gently hooked Jaime's arm with the end of his trombone and gently pulled him over to him.

"Really?" asked Jamie excitedly when given the trombone to play.

Ribz winked at him. "Show 'em how it's done, Jamie!" he said encouragingly. The boy took a deep breath and started blowing through the trombone as Ribz moved the sliding part of the trombone into position for the catchy notes. The crowd became louder than ever. "Good job!" he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Listen to them! They're loving it!"

"Who wouldn't? You guys are the best band I've ever heard!" said Jamie, making the other band members smile. Ribz then gently nudged the boy towards Crossbones, the leader of the group who played guitar. Crossbones smiled.

"How about helping me with the grand finale?" he asked him, placing his guitar in Jamie's hands and standing behind him, positioning his left hand fingers on the strings while his right hand helped the boy hold the guitar. "Ready?"

"Ready!" said Jamie, excitement filling him that he was going to play the lead guitar.

"Okay then," said Crossbones. "Give it all you got!"

Jamie began strumming the strings rapidly as Crossbones pressed the strings for different notes. The crowd nearly brought the roof down with all their cheering as the Skaletones, Jamie, Enigma, and Mags finished with style.

Jamie gently handed back the guitar to Crossbones, who slung it behind his back as he gave Jamie a noogie. "You're welcome to join us anytime, kid," he said with a smile. "You brought the house down."

"We all brought the house down," said Jamie, not willing to take all the credit. The other members of the band also congratulated him and he laughed as he endured the playful noogies they gave him. Enigma and Mags came in and laughed at the sight before Mags hugged her friends, who returned her hugs and Jamie quickly made his way over to Enigma, who chuckled and ruffled his partner's hair playfully.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!" said Jamie. "You?"

Enigma chuckled again. "Yes," he said. "It was a lot of fun."

Jamie then sat down, the thrill of having played with an awesome band filling him to no known end as he let the memory replay a few times in his head. The Skaletones packed up not long after and said farewell as did Mags. The boy returned the farewells and felt Enigma gently guide him back to the Grand Hall where Master Eon was. The kind guardian smiled at them and created a portal back to Jamie's world and allowed Enigma to go with him. Happy, both Portal Master and Trapper Skylander went through the portal and into Jamie's room. The boy then yawned.

"Wow," he said. "I'm wiped."

Enigma chuckled. "You did have a full day," he said gently, making his partner smile again as the boy sat on his bed, feeling ready to go to sleep. He then laid down, his eyes almost completely closed when he saw Enigma gently grab the covers and pulled them up over him, tucking him in bed. "Sleep well, Jamie," he said.

"Enigma?" asked Jamie.

"Yes?" asked the Trapper.

"Will you stay?"

Enigma nodded. "Sure thing," he said as he sat down and Jamie scooted over to allow him to lay down. The Trapper paused. "Are you sure, Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie nodded and grabbed a blanket and gave it to Enigma, who nodded and settled down beside the boy, looking up at the ceiling.

"Enigma?"

Gently chuckling, he turned his head to look at the boy. "Yes, Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks," he said. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd have never beaten Dreamcatcher and Kaos."

Enigma nodded. "You're welcome," he said. "And thank you, Jamie, for not giving up."

The boy smiled and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as he fell fast asleep. Enigma chuckled gently again before he also fell asleep, feeling peaceful for the first time in a while.

Jamie smiled as he dreamed of more adventures with his friends and his new partner that he was glad to also call a friend.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
